1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket and, more particularly, to a PL type lamp socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional PL type lamp socket comprises a seat portion having a first portion mounted in the panel of a ceiling and a second end formed with a socket to allow insertion of a lamp tube. However, the lamp socket has a fixed structure so that the lamp socket cannot be detached for maintenance of the inner parts contained in the lamp socket. In addition, the lamp socket is located at a higher location, so that a user has to rise to the higher location to mount the lamp tube onto the lamp socket, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.